D GrayMan Weekly
by Exorcist-Frog
Summary: Basically, it's a bunch of D. Gray-Man characters doing random things and telling Cracky stories about their humorous lives. I don't own D. Gray-Man and slight implications of Yaoi along the way. Just for the heck of it all. Because everyone is going to most likely be OOC, Lavi & Lenalee lead the show!
1. Early Announcements?

A/N: Explanation: I don't know.

I just kept thinking of ideas for one-shots until this popped up and I was like WTF WHERE DID THIS BRILLIANT IDEA COME FROM?!

I don't own D. Gray-Man (Note the FAN in fanfiction.) If I did though, Not only would Kanda be teased for his girly looks, but shall be forced into cross dressing multiple times.

* * *

**Epic Early Announcements**

Lavi: Hello everyone! I'm Lavi Bookman~

Allen: Screw introductions.

Lavi: I pout. Anyway starting now, D. Gray-Man will have their own newscast!

Kanda: Why am I here?

Lenalee: Shut up Kanda.

Lavi: We will broadcast every Sunday!

Timothy: I don't like Sundays as much as Saturdays…

Allen: That's an excellent thought there Timothy!

Lavi: Scratch that then. Every Saturday!

Cross: Oi Idiot pupil!

Allen: What do you want Master! Can't you see I'm busy?!

Cross: Here, take this.

Allen: Eh? What's-

_**Silence~**_

Allen: FUCK YOU MASTER!

Lenalee: …That's a lot of debt there Allen.

Kanda: The moyashi should start paying it off if he wants to be here Saturday.

Allen: EHHH?

Lavi: Bye Allen!

_**Allen has been kicked out the building. By Kanda. Literally.**_

Kanda: Now that the sprout's gone, what now?

Lavi: Well tell a starter story!

Lenalee: How about this one?

Lavi: … Lenalee-san…

Lenalee: Hm?

Lavi: What is this?

Lenalee: AHHH NO! MY DOUJIN! WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT?!

Lavi: It's right… here. Do you have a fetish of-

Lenalee: Onto the story!

Lavi: Lenalee!

Komui: Kanda come here I need you!

Kanda: What?

Komui: I made something specifically for you!

Kanda: Hell no- Hey! Get the fuck off me!

Komui: Just open your mouth Kanda.

Kanda: NO!

_**Kanda just got knocked the ** out.**_

Lavi: Well Lenalee… I guess it's just you, me, and Timothy this time.

Timothy: I wanna do this story!

Lenalee: It seems like we're out of time guys.

Lavi: Damn it all to hell!

_**Epic table flip.**_

Lenalee and Timothy: See you on Saturday!

The camera turned off and everyone turned to leave, except Lavi, who somehow got crushed by Timcanpy. Kanda was turned into many different things that I will not mention and Allen was stuck in clown business all week. Lenalee and Timothy actually enjoyed their day. Especially Cross.

* * *

A/N: …

/TABLE FLIP/ now you have to wait until Saturday… Unless… you want a second attempt to early announcements?! It's fine I'll do it. I wrote this as a short attempt to let you get the gist of whatever is going through my mind right now and I won't blame you if it's not that great. I will do better on the actual ones but for now... PROLOGUE?

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Early Announcements second attempt!

A/N: Hmmm… how will this ever work…?

I SHALL BE BEHIND THY CAMERA! ONTO MAH BREAK TIME. Oh, I made an OC here! I hope you like him~

I still don't own D. Gray-Man. Shocker.

* * *

**Early Announcements Second Attempt!**

Lenalee: Now… where is it… Oh good. Now to turn on the camera.

_**Click**_

Lenalee: Timothy, get in here!

Timothy: Why did you drag me here- eh? Why are all the lights on… and the camera?

Lenalee: Isn't it obvious?!

Timothy: But it's not Saturday!

Lenalee: Well due to our failed attempt at a starter story, I wanna do it now.

Timothy: …Okay…? And where do I come in?

Lenalee: You're here for when we get in trouble with author-sama so I can automatically blame you! Now help me flip this table back over.

Timothy: Nah… You're strong enough!

_**Timothy walked out the door and slammed it shut, going back off to sleep.**_

Lenalee: Where do we find good help these days!?

Road: So you snuck in here too?

Chomesuke: I thought we were the only ones!

Lenalee: Why are you two here?

Chomesuke: Road dragged me here because she heard there was candy and didn't want to go alone.

Road: Yeah.

Lenalee: Wanna help me out here then?

Road: Mmm sure.

Chomesuke: Why not?

Lenalee: Great! Now let's hurry bef-

_**Creak?**_

Author: What are you guys doing here? Didn't I say only Saturdays?!

Lenalee: well we failed the first time so… I came here to try again. On the early announcements of course.

Author: … Get out.

Lenalee, Road, and Chomesuke: YES MA'AM!

* * *

Lenalee: Nothing will stop me now!

Author: Except me.

Lenalee: Quiet you!

Author: Where is everyone?

Lenalee: I drugged them.

Author: …That's nice…

Lenalee: Very nice now get out!

_**Lenalee shoved the author out the room and slammed the door shut in her face.**_

Lenalee: Now that she's gone, I'll tell a freaking story already! Alright… This one is about… Our new exorcist we found a few weeks ago!

* * *

~~Story Time /Sparkles! Sparkles!/~~

* * *

"Oi idiot pupil, get up." Cross dragged Allen away from the door and threatened to drop the boy out the window, seeing as they were three stories up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Allen struggled and looked down at the ground far below.

"Hmmm… I have no use of you now. Should I just drop you here?"

"AGAIN?!" Cross let go and watched and Allen fall, painfully bonking his head on the ground and the people around him yelped in surprise. Allen sat up rubbing his head and glared up at the window. "DAMN IT MASTER!" He ran away from the building. A finder was not far away, he had been waiting for the exorcist to return.

"Ah, you've returned."

"Sorry Toma. My idiotic Master just dropped me out the window." Allen shrugged and walked in a random direction, looking for a secluded area.

"I see. So are we done here?"

"Yep. I successfully got the innocence. Sorry I had to make you wait here though." Allen grinned and stopped to open the ark. They walked through and a small boy made a curious noise and he walked up to the entrance. He poked at it, seeing as his finger went through and he stuck his head in, the fully stepped inside realizing that the whole place was like another neighborhood. He glanced behind himself to see the door he had walked on no longer opened for him.

"Where is this place?" He turned and walked aimlessly, finding the two people he had seen go in before him. He pushed back a lock of green hair and walked silently behind the two, eyeing the white hair one of them had. The other stranger was wearing a tan coat with bandages covering half his face. He looked over at the houses. They looked so similar it was as if they were walking in circles. The man with white hair suddenly froze and started complaining. The boy took the time to listen to what he said.

"Toma! I don't wanna~ not after what happened when Lavi caught me doing that the last time!

"Doing what?" The boy froze and covered his mouth. Luckily the man in front of him didn't notice and Toma couldn't spot him behind the other's back.

"Please Allen-san no need to overreact I was just wondering."

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends now or I would've left you by now. Allen took a step forward before stopping again. "I'll make a door to the order now." Allen looked over to one of the many doors and opened it, revealing a hallway that stretched around a deep hole.

"…Wait!" The boy grabbed Allen's arm and they turned to step into the hallway. Allen jumped and slowly turned around; sighing in relief when he realized it was just a kid.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was just following you guys the whole time! I don't really have anywhere else to go so I thought why not? It's not like I have a family to go back to anyway."

"What is your name little one?" Allen crouched down in front of the boy so they could see eye level.

"M-my name is Makoto." Allen hummed in response.

"Tell me, is your hair natural?" Makoto nodded and grinned. Allen smiled back and stood back up. "Well then come on!" Makoto grabbed Allen's hand and followed them into the hallway. Makoto's hair seemed to glow now that they were in a darker area.

"Makoto-Chan, does your hair always glow?" Makoto nodded, a few strands grew longer and curled around like snakes.

"Makoto-sama, your hair is moving." Toma pointed out and stopped. Allen did too.

"I guess I'll be going now~" Allen turned and looked at the empty spot Toma used to be.

"Honestly." Allen sighed. "How old are you Makoto?"

"I'm… 6?"

"Aren't you a little young to be running around by yourself?"

"I've been living on my own since I was four!" Makoto pouted and crossed his pale arms; his hair glowed slightly brighter than before and swayed threateningly in the air.

"How come?"

"My parents told me they thought I was unique in a strange way and took me outside. A few minutes later I turned and ran after this butterfly I want to catch and it flew out of reach. I turned around and my parents were gone, taking everything with them."

"I think you should meet Komui! He's really nice." Allen picked Makoto off the ground, ignoring the child's protests and ran down the hall.

"So you guys have the innocence, correct?" Komui pointed his pen towards Allen, who nodded. "Alright so who's this little fella?" Komui stared at the child with glowing green hair with the same light green eyes to match.

"This is Makoto. He followed me and Toma here and he doesn't have a family so I just couldn't drop him off on the street again, also I believe he may have innocence." Allen gestured to Makoto's hair and Komui nodded.

"I guess we should take him to Hevlaska." Komui stood from his desk, Allen and Makoto doing the same. Allen guided Makoto to Hevlaska with Komui, the boy slightly aware of how dark it was. He seemed to step closer to Allen and jumped slightly as the small noises. He stared up to what appeared to be almost a transparent woman with an odd body in his view. They could talk to her but Makoto was tuning out everything.

"We believe this child has innocence. Might you check for us?" Hevlaska nodded.

"This child indeed does have innocence in his hair, seeing as it took on a green color from a very early age." Komui grinned.

"Allen?" Makoto pulled on the teen's sleeve (after finding out Allen was actually 15.) Allen turned and gave Makoto a questioning look. "What's innocence?"

"I can explain that later. Just stay still okay?" Makoto nodded and Allen backed away. Soon enough transparent arms wrapped around his small arms and legs and pulled the child into the air. The woman seemed to be saying constant numbers. The boy was panicking and looking at Allen with terror in his eyes. He seemed to calm down mostly from Allen's reassuring smile.

When Makoto touched the ground, he went straight for Allen and clung to his leg. "Could you have warned me?" He growled, his childish voice not giving much of a threat to the older who simply chuckled and shook his head in a teasing way.

"Makoto, since you and Allen have some sort of brotherly connection here, you two will share Allen's room." Komui pushed up hi glasses as they glided back up through the air. Allen nodded happily and Makoto smiled as well, his grip on Allen's leg tightening in a hopeful way.

Allen opened the door to their room and looked through drawers, taking out clothes and giving them to Makoto. "It seems I have kept those clothes from when I was your size. So they should fit. Makoto took off his slightly torn and dirty shirt and looked at the clean dress shirt he was given before turning to Allen again.

"Can I take a bath?" Allen spun around and nodded. He walked over and took the clothes from Makoto, holding his own up as well.

"Of course! Let's go." Allen pulled Makoto's shirt back on and led the boy out the room and down the hall to the baths. (A/N: Random Question #1: would it be bath or baths?)

They walked into the room full of steam and Allen turned to undress the boy, them himself. "I guess you haven't had a bath since you were four, right?" Makoto nodded slowly and took Allen's hand again, they both headed for the bath."Well then, I should wash your hair for you?" Makoto smiled in response as Allen grabbed shampoo and pulled the boy into the bath. Makoto sat back, enjoying the warm water. Allen had started washing his hair.

The door opened to reveal another person walking into the bath. Makoto turned and looked and the long-haired woman walking away from an energetic redhead. They both practically chased each other until finally falling into the bath. Makoto stared curiously at the two yelling at each other before Allen turned with a stern look in his eye.

"Would you two shut up!? Lavi stop messing with Kanda! And Kanda, stop being messed with! They both turned and glared at Allen before noticing Makoto. The boy cast a shy wave and Lavi approached quickly.

"Allen, who's the kid?"

"His name's Makoto! I found him in India. Turns out he's an exorcist." Allen eyed the redhead wearily.

"Hello~ I'm Lavi!" Lavi pointed to himself then directed his finger to the woman. "That's Kanda." Makoto looked over.

"E-excuse me, Kanda?" The girl turned around. "You have a nice name ma'am!" Makoto smiled. Kanda visibly snapped and Lavi burst out in laughter. Even Allen couldn't hide his chuckles.

"Oh my god that was perfect." Lavi fell back against the edge of the bath. "Makoto you've got some guts calling Kanda a woman!"

"That's a woman?" Makoto hopped off Allen's lap, walking over to Kanda and put a tiny hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry mister." Kanda gave him a half glare and shrugged it off.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as 'apology accepted'." Makoto grinned and hugged Kanda, the man making no move to shove the boy off.

"Kanda don't wanna drown a little kid today?" Lavi called out randomly. Allen covered his mouth to hide his smile and Makoto let go, walking back over to Allen and sitting on his lap.

"Nii-san I'm hungry?"

"Then we should go to the cafeteria after." Allen said and washed out Makoto's hair.

* * *

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Jerry squealed, ruffling Makoto's hair. The child blushed and looked down. "What can I get you today?" Makoto looked back up to the pink-haired male and began ordering.

Allen was at the table already, slightly watching Makoto as he gulped down his food. Lenalee sat across from him, following Allen's gaze to the boy walking over. "Hello there! Who might you be?" Makoto sat next to Allen, cautious of the tower dishes.

"I'm Makoto!"

"Wow you eat a lot just like Allen!" Jerry wheeled over a cart half full of food.

"Thank you Jerry-san!" Makoto took the plates off the cart and began eating at the same speed as Allen. Lenalee just smiled at the similarities between the two.

"So I'm guessing Makoto's a parasite type?"

"M'up" Allen said with a mouthful of food. They both sat back satisfied minutes later and let a happy sigh escape.

"I can totally see you guys as brothers."

"That's why I love this guy!" Allen patted Makoto on the head and grinned. "I guess we should go to bed now seeing as it's been a long mission and I'm just tired- let me sleep!" Allen went from responsible big brother straight down to slumping over on the table lazily. Makoto sweat dropped and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him from the table and waved and farewell to Lenalee.

Allen pulled open the door to their room and let Makoto in before closing the door. He dropped onto the bed and stared at Makoto. The boy shuffled to pull his boots off and clambered into the bed after him, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. Allen laid back and stared up to the blank ceiling; his eyes falling closed. He blindly reached for the light and turned it off.

* * *

A figure phased through the door, a smirk on his face, "We won't let you people have another exorcist~" a voice whispered through the room, the door opened slightly and a girl slipped in.

"Careful not to wake up Allen-kun, we only need the boy before he gets a hold of that innocence and learns how to use it!" She hissed quietly.

"Road, I know what to do." The man placed a gloved hand on the boy, picking him up gently and making his body phase through Allen's arms. He held the child and walked through the door Road had created.

"Good job Tyki-pon, Road- chan~ Now we'll raise this child as our own and make sure he sides with the noah."

"One question, how will he side with us if he only has innocence unlike Allen?"

"He's young. He won't know what's what when he's been here for a while~ shower him with love and kindness he'll gain your trust very quickly." Tyki nodded in a somewhat understanding way and Road stared at Makoto.

"He's not as cute as Allen though."

* * *

Allen woke up with an empty spot next to him. Instantly he shot up and looked around. "Makoto?" There was no answer. Surely the kid wouldn't have left the room since he still didn't know anything but Allen had to check.

"You're up early, Allen." Lenalee said as she noticed Allen running down the hall in her direction, panic written all over his face. "Something wrong?" Allen turned to the girl and stopped.

"Have you seen Makoto? He couldn't have gotten far…" She shook her head and Allen continued running. He asked everyone around the Order before a dreaded thought crossed his mind.

_Had he been kidnapped?_

* * *

~~Story Time Over~~

* * *

Lenalee: What a horrible place to run out of time! Author-sama is mad so I'll have to leave! See you Saturday~

Author: Lenalee! Get back here!

* * *

A/N: Hmmm that's a first. I was never really fond of OCs so I'm surprised I actually like writing that. I do like reading the stories just not very into the whole made up character stuff so… yeah… I feel horrible leaving it like that but… I could finish it. Saturday. When I actually start the whole 'updates Saturday' thing.


	3. Week 1

A/N: I'm grinning with joy as I write this. I don't own D. Gray-Man~

* * *

Allen opened the door and walked in, followed by Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Timothy, and a smaller boy who I shall not reveal but you probably can guess who.

Allen: We ready?

Lenalee: Yup.

Allen: Alright let's start!

Author: We already did.

Lavi: Then let's start!

Kanda: …

Lavi: Since Lenalee snuck in here to tell you guys a story on our new exorcist…

Lenalee: We'll finish it.

Allen: Yup!

Miranda: S-should I tell the rest?

Timothy: It's okay Miranda just let Lenalee finish what she started! We'll choose the next story next time!

Lenalee: Glad we could agree on that. Now…

* * *

~~Story Time / Sparkles! Sparkles! /~~

* * *

"Komui!" Allen burst into the messy office and went straight to the desk. Komui popped out of the papers with a bright smile before it fell completely, serious attitude taking place.

"What's wrong Allen?"

"Makoto! I think he's been kidnapped…"

"We'll just have to find the Noah now won't we?"

"Why the… oh." Allen face-palmed. _Who else?!_

"I'll send out multiple exorcists- including you, to hunt down separate Noah. I'll take a guess that the Noah Tyki Mikk or Road could've down this, seeing as Road can make doors through space, and Tyki Mikk can pass through anything he wishes." Allen nodded in agreement.

"I'll go after those two then."

"Allen it'll be dangerous…"

"Then send other exorcists with me."

"…Okay."

"Glad I can make my own mission for once." Allen grinned victoriously. Komui rolled his eyes.

"Get Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee here."

"I didn't mean that many people!"

"Who said they're all for you?"

"Right…" Allen walked out the office, heading to the closest room to him.

"Lenalee-san~" Allen knocked gingerly on the door that opened moments later, revealing the girl he was calling for.

"Yes Allen?" She glanced behind herself in an almost panicked way and looked back.

"Is something wrong in there?" Allen tried to look over her shoulder but she blocked him.

"It's nothing!"

"Well… Komui needs you." Allen grinned and walked away. Lenalee sighed and went to her brother's office, closing the door behind her. Allen stopped in front of the second door and knocked louder this time.

"Yeah? Oh, hey there sprout! What do you need?" Allen huffed at the nickname.

"Komui wants you so don't take too long." Allen crossed his arms and stared at the redhead. "I know how you get." Lavi raised his hands in defense and stepped out the room.

"Really now? You sure about that?" Lavi ruffled his hair and left for Komui's office. Allen sighed and went to the next room he loathed so much

* * *

"Leave me alone big dummy!" Makoto slapped Tyki's hand away, glaring at the man.

"Oh little one, don't be so scared of your friends." Makoto only glared harder and stepped back. His hair glowing brighter.

"You people took me away from Big Brother! You are mean people!" Tyki stared at the kids hair and frowned.

"Big Brother wanted you gone. He doesn't love you. He thinks you're a freak." Makoto paused.

"H-he does?" Tyki nodded, feigning sadness.

"He begged me to take you away. He thought you were awful." Tyki smirked as Makoto looked down, trembling. They were in a hotel after Road had been attacked by multiple exorcists out of nowhere. A woman held something like a clock on her wrist that kept the two men attacking her used strings and fists. The girl was lying on the bed not far away, sleeping peacefully.

"He doesn't love me?" Makoto had tears in his eyes as he looked back into Tyki's.

"He hates you." Tyki was grinning like a maniac and Makoto finally broke. Tears flooded down his face and sobs echoed through the room.

* * *

"How did Makoto get kidnapped?!" Lenalee asked in anger as Allen opened a gateway to the ark.

"I don't know, ask Tyki." Allen stepped through the white and appeared in a familiar area. He opened several doors to towns and they all split up to check, keeping the ark doors hidden.

Lenalee ran around China in her dark boots, checking every building she could find. Lavi flew around the town in Australia on his hammer, searching for a blob of green before he started checking building as well. Kanda? Well, Kanda was assigned a mission in America. Allen searched over Europe, calling out the child's name before he started entering inns and checking the rooms. It took forever for them to search the areas and when they were finally about to lose hope, Allen tried one last building.

He reached a rather tall hotel and went inside, asking the lady if she had seen a small child with green hair. She nodded and gave him a number. Allen ran up the stairs like his life depended on it and knocked on the door. He stepped off to the side, obscuring himself from view as the door opened and the one and only Tyki Mikk poked his head out. Allen grabbed Timcanpy and waited for the door to close again before calling Lenalee.

"Come here I found them." Allen stuffed Timcanpy in his sleeve and stood up; opening the door to the ark and calling Lenalee over, Lavi had been called by the girl and was there as well.

"Be quiet! They don't know we're here!" Allen whispered as they came closer. They nodded in unison and walked into the hallway of the hotel. "Wait here!" Allen went around the corner and knocked on the door again. He stepped back as a hand shot through the door, reaching around for anything and Allen chuckled. The door opened to reveal a very annoyed Tyki and sobbing echoed into the hallway. Allen instantly froze and pushed past the Noah. Lenalee and Lavi looked to see Allen gone and ran into the room after hearing a yelp.

"Makoto!" Allen ran over the boy and hugged him close. The boy merely trembled and cried harder.

"You don't love me don't you Big Brother?" Allen turned from glaring at Tyki to the sobbing child in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Makoto pushed out of Allen's arms and backed away. "You hate me! You think I'm a freak! You only pretended to love me because of my hair! I… I HATE YOU!" Allen made a face and turned toTyki

"WHAT THE HELL MIKK!?" Tyki stared at the teen as he blocked off Lenalee and Lavi.

"What I do, boy?!" He pushed the two off. Allen felt his chest clenching in pain and he activated crown clown. He stood and ran over to Tyki, practically sending the man flying out the building. Lavi and Lenalee made a mental note to **never **piss off Allen Walker too much.

"I should tear him apart!" He turned back around and gave Makoto a stern look. "Look Makoto, these people with the gray skin are evil." His face softened as he continued. "And I can't hate you and especially have no room to call you a freak." He pulled off his glove and used his black arm to stroke the child's hair. "Plus, I think you're the second person to ever be this special to me." He smiled and pulled back his hand and held it out. "Why don't we go home together? I bet Jerry has plenty of food ready for us." Makoto stared at Allen and broke into tears again, hugging him tightly. Allen was shocked at first before hugging back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry Big Brother… I don't hate you."

"I know." Allen grinned and stood up, taking Makoto's hand into his. Lenalee and Lavi sighed.

"So I guess we can leave and- ALLEN!" They all watched in horror ad said teen was impaled with multiple candles. His eyes widened as he stared at the blood oozing from his body before biting his lip in an attempt not to scream. He dropped to his knees trembling in pain, his grip loosened on Makoto's hand and silver eyes met golden ones.

"Hello there Allen~" Road stood from the bed and took a candle from Allen's side, making the teen let out a muffled shriek. He clutched his side and stared at the Noah in hatred. Makoto watched in horror as she raised more candles.

"Don't kill Big Brother..." Road took notice of the boy and directed a few candles at him as well.

"I should kill you both! Don't move bookman, Lenalee, you don't want to see them get punctured full of holes early, right?" She inched the candles closer and grinned in triumph as the two backed away. Road stared at the two deviously and launched her candles. The two stared at her in horror, not noticing the silence that was still held in the room. Road noticed first and turned around. She froze and took a step back. Makoto's hair and wrapped around the candles and were turned towards Road. He took a step closer to Road, his hair threatening to throw the objects. Road quickly created a door and shrieked as she hopped through the door, a few candles flew through and stabbed her side. Allen finally collected himself and pulled the candles out, gritting his teeth in pain and falling limp on the ground. Lavi and Lenalee ran forward, Lavi picking up Allen and Lenalee carrying Makoto.

"I'll contact Komui! Get Allen into a hospital!" Lenalee took out her golem and connected it to the phone, using the connection to call her brother.

"Hello my dear sweet Lenalee!" Chimed an excited voice on the other side.

"We found Makoto and Allen's been injured! Road and Tyki are nowhere to be found- seeing as Allen sent the man flying but still!" Lenalee paused and took a deep breath. "Get over here and bring Johnny!"

"Why Johnny?"

"He can make Makoto a uniform, right? Lenalee smiled softly, "I guess we need something to lighten up our situation. Luckily, Lavi and I were able to fend off Tyki without any injuries." She could hear Komui nod on the other end.

"Alright, I'll be there with Johnny… and where exactly are you?"

"A small town not far from the Order." Lenalee sighed. "It should be the closest one to you."

"Alright." Komui pulled out a map. "See you soon my precious Lenalee!" He hung with his cheerful attitude and Lenalee looked down to Makoto who was set on the ground in order to make the call. The child grinned, making the girl grin as well as they went to the hospital. They went to the room Allen was in. (Lavi had called earlier on their way there what Allen's room number was.)

They opened the door and saw Lavi bent over the injured boy, his back facing them.

"Lavi… what are you doing to Allen-kun?" The bunny jumped and spun around quickly, hiding his hands behind his back innocently.

"NOTHING!" The girl walked closer to Allen, but the older teen stepped in her way multiple times. She finally let out a sound of annoyance and pushed him away.

Allen face was covered with little doodles.

Lavi held up the marker in his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit." Lenalee glared at him and sat in the chair next to the bed. Komui burst through the door with Johnny holding up a tape measure in pro mode. He repeatedly wrapped it around Makoto's body before running off.

* * *

~~Story Time Over~~

* * *

Lavi: ALREADY?!

Lenalee: Well the rest is just some cheesy ending where everybody's all like 'RELIEF RELIEF HAPPY HAPPY HUGS HUGS TEARS'.

Lavi: … Okay…?

Timothy: Mhm… Typical.

Allen: It's still a nice story.

Kanda: You only like it because you were the main character!

Miranda: K-Kanda I think the story's nice too…

Kanda: che.

Makoto: I like the part where Allen got stabbed by candles!

Everyone else: …..

Allen: Why…? It happened a month ago!

Makoto: Because I realized how to use my innocence!

Allen: ah.

Lenalee: Yes very interesting. I'm surprised the Noahs didn't put up much of a fight.

Allen: Road was injured and Tyki was kicked into next week. I don't think we really had to worry there.

Lenalee: Right.

Lavi: See you next week with a new story!

* * *

A/N: **I AM SO SORRY! **

I forgot that my cousin's birthday was today and got dragged out the house before I could finish this. I finally came home and decided to finish it. But I heard something extremely weird as we left the party:

I don't wanna suck on this one! I wanna suck on yours, it's bigger!

…

By the way, it was a toddler talking about thumbs. How interesting.


	4. Week 2

A/N: etto... warning: i have know idea what I just wrote and I might've missed a few errors. yeah...

* * *

Cross: Oi! Idiot pupil, come here!

Allen: ?

Lenalee: Hey Lavi?

Lavi: Hm?

Allen: HOLY SH-

Lenalee: Remember that time when Allen nearly died?

Lavi: Allen died?

Lenalee: Yes, he nearly died when he met Cross.

Lavi: Right. As you were saying?

Lenalee: I think Cross is about to kill him for real.

Lavi: Eh?

_**Allen is currently being dragged out the room by Cross. Allen-fans please stand by.**_

Lavi: Let's pray that he lives.

Lenalee: I fucking agree. (A/N: Need I remind you I'm writing randomly here. I'm not thinking about what I type as I do their conversations…)

Lavi: Let's go follow them and make sure the boy doesn't die.

Makoto: Wait for me Big Sister!

Timothy: And…. Timothy Hearst gets to tell us a famous story! About… eh?

Miranda: L-let me see…

Kanda: What the hell?

Miranda: What is this supposed to be about?

Timothy: Why don't you read it and we'll find out.

Miranda: Okay.

* * *

~~Story Time / Last Sparkle Toss! /~~

* * *

"YU~" Lavi froze when a familiar sharp object hovered next to his neck. His outstretched arms fell limp to the side.

"Don't call me that you fucking idiot." Kanda glared at the redhead and sheathed mugen when Lavi took a big step back and held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Yu-" Kanda growled dangerously and Lavi rolled his eyes. "Sorry Kanda, Komui sent me to get you."

"Dumbest decision ever." The samurai deadpanned.

"Well at least it wasn't Allen."

"You and the Moyashi are tied for first place on my 'to kill' list right now."

"It's Allen BaKanda." Lavi looked behind himself to find Allen walking in their direction with his arms crossed.

"Stalker."

"Cross dresser." Kanda's eye twitched and his hand rested on mugen. Allen kept walking on as if the silent threat didn't affect him. "I'm just heading to my room which is right here." Allen opened his door and disappeared into his room.

"Yu-" Mugen was unsheathed in moments and the redhead ran for his life with the samurai running after him.

"BAKA USAGI!

* * *

"Timothy: Eh?

Miranda: What am I reading?

Kanda: Che. Keep going.

Allen: Awww Kanda likes the story!

Kanda: Say that again so I can chop off all your hair.

Allen: I haven't heard THAT one before.

Kanda: So you're alive.

Allen: Yes. I almost died trying to pay off one of Cross's debts. It was due today and the debt collector was not a merciful man.

Timothy: What did he make you do?

Allen: …Can I not talk about it?

Miranda: It's okay Allen, doing tough jobs like that are not easy to bring up.

_**It was a really hard job. ._.**_

* * *

Kanda opened the door to Komui's office cautiously, making sure the scientist wasn't waiting with a surprise experiment from behind the door. That happened once, He poured liquids into Kanda's hair and it braided itself and curled. He sheathed his slightly bloody mugen- only having gotten the rabbit once in his arm.

"Ah, Kanda! Come in, come in." Komui waved in the exorcist and smiled slightly from his position in the pile of papers. Kanda walked through the room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want." He said in more of a command than a question. Komui silently gulped at the murderous aura the samurai was emitting and chose his words carefully.

"You have a mission."

"Where."

"Italy!" Komui threw his hands up, scattering the papers everywhere. Kanda stared blankly at the man and he cleared his throat before putting his arms down again. "Your departure shall be tomorrow night. You will be accompanied by…" Komui flipped through some folders before grinning. "Allen Walker."

"You want me to go to Italy with the Moyashi?" Komui nodded and pulled out a small glass bottle.

"If you get annoyed with him to the point where you'll _actually _kill him, give Allen this." Komui handed Kanda the bottled and struggled to keep his grin from showing through. Kanda sighed and took the bottle, quickly shoving it into his coat before walking out the office.

* * *

Kanda: I am slightly liking this story.

Allen: Am I going to be Komui's lab rat?

Timothy: Shut up! Miranda was reading!

Kanda and Allen: …

Lenalee: Go on Miranda.

Lavi: YAY MORE STORY TIME!

Lenalee: Shhhhh!

* * *

'Why am I here?!' Allen thought as he stared wearily at the samurai sitting across from him. 'I was just sitting in my room when Kanda came in.' he stared out the window and gazed at the passing greenery.

~mini flashback~

"_What do you think, Tim?" Tim nods in Allen's hands and flies off towards the head board. Allen sighed and fell back on the mattress. "I should g-" Allen jumped as the door slammed open and a voice bellowed into the room._

"_MOYASHI!" Kanda stomped into the room and grabbed said 'moyashi's' collar and dragged him out the room._

~end mini flashback~

'Stupid mission, I could be eating right now.' Allen pouted angrily as his stomach growled and Kanda opened an eye.

"Stupid Moyashi." Allen snapped his head to glare at Kanda but he already had closed his eyes again.

Allen looked around the train and saw no one around; he smirked and stood from his chair. 'Crown clown activate!' A familiar white settled on Allen's shoulder and he raised an arm. 'Clown belt~'

Kanda jumped when something wrapped around his wrists and was tugged away from mugen. He glared at Allen who had clown belt wrapped around his tied wrists and struggled to break them out. Allen sat on his lap and pulled at his ponytail.

"I've always wanted to do this~" Allen began braiding Kanda's hair.

* * *

Kanda: WHAT THE HELL?

Allen: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I should do that again sometime!

Timothy: Allen you're a genius!

Lavi: Anybody else thought it was something else at first?

Allen: … you pervert.

Lavi: Hey don't judge me and my teen hormones.

Lenalee: Keep reading Miranda- just ignore those idiots.

Miranda: Alright.

* * *

"Let me out Moyashi!" Kanda strained against the belt wrapped around his wrists and glared dangerously at the boy sitting across from him. Allen pulled out a camera and snapped several pictures.

"Now I'll give these to Tiedoll and see how much he'd love them!" Allen quickly ran out the train car, undoing Kanda's binds as he did so and climbed on top of the train. He sat and watched silently as the door opened to reveal a murderous Kanda, all hair unbraided and up into its usual ponytail leaving Allen to wonder how he undid his hair so fast. All thoughts flew out the window when Kanda continued into the next car. Allen quietly crawled across the tops of the train and slowly made his way to the front. A loud yelp echoed through the area when one of the roofs opened and he was pulled in from his ankle. Kanda was nowhere to be seen, but many akuma were. Allen used clown belt to puncture them all full of hole and explode.

The explosion made Kanda turn around and sprint down the carts. Allen struggled to get back on the roof and quickly shut the door. Kanda entered the room and looked around at the slightly messy train car. He suddenly had a thought and looked at the trapdoor in the roof.

Allen hopped down from the tops and ran into the conductor's area. He hid in a corner behind a bunch of crates full of coal.

Kanda reached the top of the train cars and looked up and down them before going back inside.

Allen adjusted his position in the cramped corner and sighed silently, jumping when the door opened quickly, letting a bang echo throughout. He looked through the hole in the crates and saw a bloodthirsty Kanda waving his sword around like tracking device. Goosebumps rose on Allen's skin as Kanda walked towards the boxes he was behind.

"I guess my sword doesn't like those boxes." Kanda raised the blade and Allen moved slightly- but enough that the blade missed his leg by a centimeter. The samurai raised his sword again and again until Allen found a handle behind him. He pulled and it opened, making Allen fall out the train. Kanda noticed the sudden light and hurried to the opening between trains before hopping off. He found a blob of white a nice distance away and it started running towards him. He could barely make out the panicking movements Allen was making.

"RUN YOU DUMBASS!" He yelled as he got close enough. Kanda stared for a moment before noticing how the grass was quickly behind flattened behind the other teen. "It's something huge in invisible! Run!" Allen zoomed past Kanda and the samurai turned to run as well. He could make out the sound of an engine and looked back.

"What the hell is that?!"

"How should I- TOWN!" Allen pointed ahead and sprinted faster, Kanda following closely behind. The grass stopped and they turned when the sound cut off as well. Allen stared in shock up towards the sky and Kanda gave him a weird look before looking as well, his eyes slightly widening-

* * *

Allen: WOAH WOAH WOAH. BACK THE FUCK UP. What the hell was that?!

Kanda: Che. Stupid Moyashi.

Allen: I knew you loved me YU! *hugs*

Kanda: Get the fuck off! What have you been drinking?!

Lenalee: Jerry accidently gave him a lot of alcohol, it had food coloring in it so he couldn't tell until Allen was swaying in his seat.

Allen: Kanda loves me!

Lavi: Go on Yu, show some love.

Kanda: CHE!

Miranda: Guys…?

Timothy: What happens next?

* * *

The Millennium Earl was floating down on an umbrella, surprisingly thin- and he had actual human skin! When he landed, He whacked Allen into a tree and smiled evilly.

"Who are and what have you done to our Earl." Allen coughed as he quickly ran back. Kanda gave the 'Earl' a slightly curious look as well as the man sighed and his skin started changing. The familiar face with a permanent grin set place and his body inflated. Allen gasped dramatically.

"EARL!" He grabbed Kanda's wrist and ran like hell as the Earl shrugged and went back into the air. The engine started again and they both started running faster at the increase of speed, the ground trembling.

Needless to say, they got the innocence in the end with a few minor problems: The Earl finally gave up but returned, Jasdevi, Timcanpy grew eight sizes, the finder was nowhere to be found, and they were in the wrong town.

"NEVER leave me with this idiot AGAIN." Kanda glared at Komui and stomped out the room, unscratched, leaving Allen- who actually was injured- alone in the mad scientists office.

"K-Komui…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, partner me with Lavi but not Kanda, I know you'll never let me go with Lenalee after that one time…"

"You better believe it!" Komui slammed his hands on the desk and stood. He pulled out a glass bottle. "Has Kanda used this?" Allen shook his head and regretted the action when Komui crept closer. "Well then I'll use it."

Allen's screams were heard throughout the order for hours.

* * *

~~Story Time Over?~~

* * *

Allen: N- not that again…

Kanda: I like the end.

Timothy: Are you okay, Allen?

Miranda: I guess we're done here!

Lenalee: Good! I'm tired~

Lavi: Well let's go then.

Lenalee: See you next Saturday!

* * *

A/N: Yes, I totally implied Yullen there.

Yes, I did just do that.

Yes, reviews are appreciated.

Oh- you didn't ask that?

Oh well ^-^


	5. Week 3

Allen: COME HERE SO I CAN CUT YOU!

Kanda: THAT'S MY LINE- GET AWAY FROM ME!

Lavi: Guys…?

Allen: MAYBE YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU PUT MUGEN NEXT TIME!

Kanda: DON'T YOU DARE CHOP ANY OF MY HAIR OFF WITH MY OWN SWORD. I WILL SEEK REVENGE.

Lavi: Hey wait-

Allen: I'LL TELL KOMUI YOU SECRETLY FANCY LENALEE IF YOU TRY TO HURT ME IN ANY WAY!

Kanda: YOU SICK BASTARD! I DON'T NEED TO BE CHASED BY THAT IDIOT'S INVENTIONS!

Lavi: C'mon guys…

Allen: Oh Komui~

Kanda: You better not!

Lavi: Would you two shut the hell up!?

Allen&Kanda: …

Lavi: Good, now sit and maybe I'll give you a treat.

Allen: Fine.

Kanda: No way in hell.

Lavi: Allen gets a treat! Mitarashi dango!

Allen: And you wonder why I'm so obedient.

Kanda: Che.

Lenalee: Okay then… Err… We would like to apologize for not having a story to update here… BUT I DO HAVE THESE!

Lavi: Uh…. Lenalee?

Lenalee: Hm?

Lavi: What's a doujinshi?

Allen: Lavi don't! She'll corrupt your mind!

Kanda: I don't want to be in the room when this happens.

Allen: Kanda don't let her corrupt Lavi!

Lavi: Eh?

Lenalee: You see, Lavi, a doujin is-

Allen: And now Lenalee is quiet.

Lavi: What's so bad about it?

Allen: Everything.

Kanda: She done… oh, you drugged her.

Allen: I have my ways.

Komui: MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!

Allen: … Oh fuck.

Komui: GO! My precious Komurin!

Lenalee: NO WAI-

Allen: THE STORIES!

Komui: uh… I'll be going now.

Lenalee: Oh no you don't!

Komui: HELP!

Allen: Kanda I blame you.

Kanda: You're just begging to die today!

Lavi: I give up. I still don't know what a doujinshi is! Hmm…

Lenalee: I don't want to _ever_ see these stupid robots again!

Komui: You can't kill my Komurin!

Allen: Why don't you chop that hair of yours, maybe you'll gain a hint of manliness.

Kanda: Shut up! I'll cut all of your hair off!

Allen: Puh-lease.

Lavi: OHMYFUCKINGGODWHATISTHISHORR IFICTHINGWHATKINDOFPERSONWRI TESTHIS?!

Lenalee: What?

Allen: I believe he said: oh my fucking god what is this horrific thing what kind of person writes this.

Lenalee: I DO!

Lavi: But with Allen!?

Allen: W-what! Oh my god…

Kanda: I knew the bean sprout was so girly he could be paired up with a man.

Allen: S-shut up!

Lavi: You actually look pretty cute here!

Allen: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?

Lenalee: Because it's true!

Komui: What's going on?

Lavi: Lenalee this is… OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THIS THING JUST RAPED MY EYES!

Allen: Eh? HOLY FUCK!

_**Should I see if Kanda's alive? He kind of passed out from laughter there.**_

Lenalee: It's beautiful!

Komui: Lenalee… I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff…

Lenalee: Will you get me more?

Komui: Err… If it's for my sister…

Allen: NO!

Lavi: RUN ALLEN RUN!

Allen: Why me?

Lavi: You are the most need object! If you're not here they can't do it!

Lenalee: Then I'll have you and Kanda then.

Lavi: … scratch that. RUN!

_**Ah, there goes those two.**_

Lenalee: Komui! I want you to go remake those stories right now!

Komui: Y-yes Lenalee!

… _**What now?**_

Lenalee: We really don't have anything, do we?

_**Nope. I didn't really have a story in mind.**_

Lenalee: Damn it all!

_***gasp* Lenalee! You're just as bad as Allen!**_

Lenalee: Whatever.

_**What about Kanda?**_

Lenalee: What about him?

…

Lenalee: You mean…!

_**Yeah.**_

Lenalee: GET THE COSPLAY!

_**WAIT.**_

Lenalee: eh?

_**I have an idea! **_

Lenalee: Yeah…?

_**I'll make a crossover for next week!**_

Lenalee: GENIUS! Why didn't you make it now?

_**I really didn't have the time to. **_

Lenalee: It's okay! You go type and I'll go dress up Kanda.

_**Alright. **_

A/N:

* * *

I really didn't have something ready and I typed this in like ten minutes… It's kind of short so… I don't know. I'll have something for next week. If that bothers you, well then… kill me.

(I'm gonna be really busy today so I was lucky to do something like write something random! Poor Lavi And Allen...)


	6. Week 4

A/N: I'M LATE. I'M LATE. Well not that late, but late.

I totally had an inspiration blast this evening. I don't know why I've never thought of it before…

* * *

Lenalee: Oh this is going to be fun.

Allen: Slender? What's that- I mean I know who Slender Man is but…?

Miranda: It's a game where you walk through a forest at night collecting these eight papers while Slender Man stalks you.

Lavi: That sounds fun.

Kanda: Do I have to play it with these two?!

Lenalee: Yes. We are going to lock you guys in that room with a laptop. The laptop will record both you guys and the game so just play the game without worrying about any of that. After you either beat the game or die, we'll let you out.

Timothy: We might even turn off the lights while you guys are really getting into it.

Lavi: …How would we die?

Lenalee: Don't look at Slender Man's face.

Allen: And you guys think this is fun why?

Lenalee: We want to watch you guys react to it.

Lavi: I'll accept that logic. C'mon Allen, Yu!

Kanda: Don't call me that bastard.

* * *

Lavi: There's nothing really in here.

Allen: Just that long desk with three chairs…

Kanda: With the giant computer sitting on it. The thing is fucking huge.

Allen: Looks like the game is already set for us.

Lavi: YAY PLAYING!

_**Kanda, Allen, and Lavi sit.**_

Lavi: Looks like Allen has control!

Allen: So it seems.

Kanda: Hurry the fuck up.

Allen: OKAY, okay… there.

* * *

Lavi: Is there any- OH LOOK A TOOL SHED!

Allen: How would you know that it's a tool shed? For all we know it could have Slender Man's dead victims stuffed in there. I heard that snort Kanda.

Kanda: Can't help it. That's the most amusing thing you've ever said.

Allen: Interesting.

Lavi: Is that the note?

Allen: Yeah. This is easy!

Lavi: Why are there fireworks going off?

Allen: It's probably meant to be _extremely _heavy footsteps.

Lavi: Ah. Why are you so quiet, Yu?

Kanda: Don't call me that! I'm just waiting to see what happens.

* * *

Allen: I heard you shouldn't look behind yourself in this game… let's take a peek.

Lavi: PEEK! PEEK NOW.

Allen: HOLY SHIT!

Lavi: RUN DAMMIT RUN!

Kanda: What the fuck?!

Allen: Oh my god. That was weird. I wanna look again-

Lavi: NO ALLEN! OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Allen: AHHHH

_**Kanda snorts in amusement.**_

Allen: RUN FASTER DAMN YOU!

Lavi: Look a bathroom.

Allen: Is this like a safe point or something?

Lavi: Go in.

* * *

Allen: I'm lost…

Lavi: Keep making turns. Who knows, maybe there's a note.

Allen: AHA! Look there it is!

Kanda: Now find your way out- which will be impossible due to the Moyashi's horrible sense of direction. Even in games.

Allen: Shut it.

Lavi: The thumping is kind of normal now.

Allen: It annoys me. Kill it with fire.

Lavi: I think we should make a left.

Allen: I'm making a right. It is the _right _way.

Lavi: Wow, Allen.

* * *

Lavi: NOT THE RIGHT WAY! NOT THE RIGHT WAY!

Allen: BLOODY HELL! HOW THE FUCK DID SLENDER MAN GET THERE?!

Lavi: He has epic superhuman powers?

Allen: Whatever. What the fuck ever.

Kanda: Che. Look it's a tank.

Allen: So there is.

Kanda: Bet there's a note on one of them.

Allen: I'll just look around them.

* * *

Lavi: A NOTE! A NOTE!

Allen: You're right- FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Lavi: What colorful language.

Allen: OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE?! SO MUCH STATIC.

Kanda: Move.

Allen: Good, Kanda's got this.

* * *

Kanda: This is easy.

Allen: Apparently the game is pretty simple if Slender Man isn't that scary to you.

Kanda: We have 6 notes now. Baka Usagi it's your turn.

Lavi: Okay!

Kanda: You take forever!

Lavi: I'm lost here! There's only two notes anyway… THERE HE IS AGAIN!

Kanda: oh god.

Allen: I smell food.

* * *

Lavi: Eighth note here we come!

Allen: We totally got this!

Kanda: No we don't.

Lavi: Don't be so negative Yu-chan~.

Allen: I don't think the jackass will ever be positive.

Lavi: I guess you're ri- FUCK.

Allen: DAMMIT LAVI TURN AND RUN! TURN. AND. RUN.

Lavi: OH MY GOD! TOO MUCH STATIC!

* * *

Kanda: Fucking idiots.

Allen: We died.

Lavi: CURSES!

Allen: Whatever, I think I just heard the lock click.

Kanda: Yay. Freedom.

Allen: Do you ever use _any _emotion? _Any _at all?

Kanda: That's pretty obvious Moyashi.

Allen: Ah you're right- you are a fucking jackass 24/7. Guess that has some emotional use there.

Lenalee: You guys can come out now!

Allen: I'M FREE!

Lavi: WHAT HE SAID!

Kanda: Che.

Lenalee: Now let's watch.

Miranda: When did we get a huge TV?

Lenalee: Ever since I asked Komui to put one in here.

Timothy: Was it scary?

Kanda: Horrifying.

Timothy: Allen, Lavi, was it scary? Kanda has no emotions so…

Allen: Heh…

Lavi: It was horrifying. And a bit frustrating.

Lenalee: There!

Allen: Will I be ashamed by this?

Lenalee: Yes now watch!

_**One colorful video later**_

Allen: …

Lavi: Allen your face was priceless.

Kanda: Moyashi had quite the reaction there.

Allen: You know, Ba-Kan-da, I'm surprised by how much you've been talking lately. Usually it's just 'Che.' every time!

Kanda: What are you, my wife?

Allen: AND WHAT IF I AM?!

Lavi: WHOA WHOA WHOA. When did you two get married?!

Allen: WHAT?!

Kanda: Oh hell no.

Allen: Never in my life would I marry such a JACKASS!

Kanda: Moyashi.

Allen: It's Allen, fucktard! A-L-L-E-N.

Lenalee: QUIT IT!

Allen: Ouch.

Kanda: Fuck.

Lavi: Thanks Lenalee. I felt my ears on the verge of bleeding.

Allen: Whatever.

Lenalee: Now that we're done picking on Allen's reaction to Slender Man- or whatever you guys were just doing…

Lavi: Apparently, Allen and Kanda are married.

Allen: DAMMIT LAVI I'M NOT DESPERATE!

Lavi: Who said you were?

Allen: THE FACT THAT YOU SAY I MARRIED KANDA.

Lenalee: OKAY!

Timothy: Can we go back in there, Mirands-san?

Miranda: Not until those boys stop talking Timothy.

Allen: Why would ANYONE think I would even _consider_ marrying the biggest jerk in the world? He won't even smile once!

Lenalee: OKAY THAT'S IT!

_**One roll of duct tape later…**_

Miranda: This was a very nice solution Lenalee!

Timothy: It's so quiet it's creepy.

Lenalee: Well, all I did was tape their arms to the chair- and put more tape on their mouth so they can hold in their comments.

Lavi: Why me?!

Lenalee: How did you get that off? Bad bunny.

Miranda: I think we should leave…

Timothy: Agreed.

* * *

A/N: I am totally losing ideas here. (Also the fact that school is killing my fanfictions. I feel pathetic.) And the last minute inspirations are killing me.

Anyway, I played slender and I did scream. But it wasn't that scary.

Probably because the room was crowded with my cousins /shot/

I used a lot of cuss words too. I will now smile innocently and twirl my hair like when I was four.


End file.
